Nothing Left To Say
by starscream129
Summary: Transformers Prime. Soundwave will remain loyal to Megatron. Songfic/One-shot. Non!Slash.


**A/N:** Another songfic/one-shot. :D  
Soundwave . . . I kinda made up a back story for the sake of the fic, so . . . :3  
The song is "Nothing Left To Say" by Staind . . . yes, another songfic with the same artist. They're inspiring to me. w  
I recommend listening to the song too, it brings out the story more. :D  
**I own nothing.**

_**This font = Song lyrics.**_

Enjoy. :)

* * *

_As a Decepticon, I should know clearly what side I am on. But why do I still consider to think about it? Why am I a Decepticon?_

* * *

I stand back a few feet away from Megatron, who was pacing around. Lord Megatron does not become confused very often, so whatever is on his mind was be serious.  
He didn't tell me he was concerned over a certain matter, because I can already tell. Years of never talking, and only observing, tends to let you read other people easily while hiding your own emotions. Even Megatron's more readable than I.

* * *

_**Talk to me.  
You never talk to me.**_  
_**Do we suffer from social atrophy?**_

* * *

I keep my distance from others. I have to. It's not like I _can _talk to people. An explosion back on Cybertron, Tyger Pax, caused by the Autobots, made sure of that.  
I lost my voice, face, expressions. Leaving Knock Out to give me this computer for a face-plate. I'm not saying I'm not appreciative of him, just I wish it never happened. Megatron used this as an advantage though. But I'm not complaining.

* * *

_**And when the conversation's over . . .**_  
_**(When the conversation's over . . .)**_

* * *

He is my master and I will follow his orders diligently.

* * *

_**We've taken what's been given,  
and we throw it all away.**_

* * *

I don't know if the explosion was intended for me, honestly. The Autobots fight only in self-defense. We may have started this war, but we're going to finish it. I will stay by Megatron's side until this war ends. I have no where else to go.  
Starscream made the pitiful mistake of trying to overthrow our leader countless of times, only resulting him to be lost somewhere on this organic planet. Wherever he is, he's probably just getting into more trouble. It's all he can do.

Knock Out, Arachnid, and Breakdown are still loyal to Megatron, but Knock Out's very loose about it. I know that if he had a choice, he'd probably leave. He's a Decepticon, but I don't usually see him promote it. Arachnid is very similar.  
Breakdown had just lost his optic to the human organization, M.E.C.H, and Megatron constantly holds that over his head. Breakdown's still determined to redeem himself, as I did so long ago at Tyger Pax. But it took _years_ for Megatron to let it go.  
It wasn't my fault I lost my entire face-plate, but I'm treated as if it is.

* * *

_**Walk with me.  
Come on and walk with me.  
Take a look around you,**__**  
do you like what you see?**_

* * *

I follow Megatron without question, but the question lingers through my veins, dwells in my processor: Why am I here? What _is_ my true purpose?  
I'll have to thank Starscream sarcastically for causing me to even acknowledge the question.  
This ridiculously bewildering question, though the answer is so clear, yet so hard to grasp.

* * *

_**We've taken what's been given,  
and we throw it all away.**_  
_**It's hard to be forgiven,**__**  
when there's nothing left to say.**_

* * *

Megatron is a strong leader, and he will end this war. His desire for power will be granted.  
I will do everything in my power to help him achieve it.

* * *

_**When the conversation's over,  
the silence just gets in the way.  
(When the conversation's over . . .)**_

* * *

I know of my purpose. I may have no voice or expression, but that does not hold me back.

* * *

_**Talk to me.  
Don't ever talk for me.**_

* * *

I am a Decepticon. I follow Megatron as a loyal soldier. I will fight until this war ends, and we are victorious.  
I may not be a fighter, but I will do everything in my power to make sure Megatron is the last one standing.

* * *

_**We've taken what's been given,  
and we throw it all away.**_  
_**It's hard to be forgiven,**__**  
when there's nothing left to say.**_

* * *

I don't need a voice. I don't need an expression.  
I can read others, without them being able to read me.  
Why _do_ I need a voice, when there's nothing left to say?

* * *

_**(There's nothing left . . . to say . . .)**_


End file.
